selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Good For You
Good For You es una canción interpretada por la cantante Selena Gomez con colaboración del rapero A$AP Rocky. Salió el 22 de junio de 2015 como el primer sencillo del segundo álbum como solista de Selena Gomez, "Revival". Es la primer canción que ha sacado con la discográfica Interscope Records. Letra |-|Letra original= I'm on my 14 carats, I'm 14 carat Doing it up like Midas, mmm Now you say I got a touch, so good, so good Make you never wanna leave, so don't, so don't Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight Do my hair up real, real nice And syncopate my skin to your heart beating Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh Let me show you how proud I am to be yours Leave this dress a mess on the floor And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh I'm on my Marquise diamonds, I'm a Marquise diamond Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mmm You say I give it to you hard, so bad, so bad Make you never wanna leave, I won't, I won't Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight Do my hair up real, real nice And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh Let me show you how proud I am to be yours Leave this dress a mess on the floor And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh Trust me, I can take you there Trust me, I can take you there Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I (A$AP Rocky) Hold on, take a minute, love Cause I ain't trying to mess your image up Like we mess around in triple cuffs Stumble 'round town, pull your zipper up Pants sag like I don't give a I ain't trying to mess your fitness up And I ain't trying to get you into stuff But the way you touchin' on me in the club Rubbin' on my miniature John Hancock, the signature Any time I here, I know she feelin' for it through And any time we get our boys in up on the news Ain't worried bout no press and ain't worried bout the next chick They love the way you dress and ain't got shit up on you Jackpot, hit the jackpot (whoo!) Just made a bad miss without the ass shots (whoo!) You look good, girl, you know you did good, don't you? You look good, girl, bet it feel good, don't it? I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh Baby, let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh Let me show you how proud I am to be yours Leave this dress a mess on the floor And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh Uh-huh, uh-huh Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I |-|Letra traducida= Estoy sobre 14 quilates, 14 quilates Haciéndolo como Midas, mmm Ahora dices que tengo un toque, muy bueno, muy bueno Haciéndote nunca querer irte, así que no lo haces, así que no lo haces Usaré ese vestido que te gusta, apretado Haré mi cabello real y agradable Y enlazaré mi piel a los latidos de tu corazón Porque quiero verme bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh Yo solo quiero verme bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh Déjame mostrarte como de orgullosa estoy de ser tuya Deja este vestido en un desastre sobre el piso Y seguiré viéndome bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh Estoy sobre mis diamantes de Marquesa, soy el diamante de una Marquesa Incluso podría hacer a Tiffany celosa, mmm Dices que te lo di muy fuerte, tan mal, tan mal Haciéndote nunca querer irte, no lo haré, no lo haré Usaré ese vestido que te gusta, apretado Haré mi cabello real y agradable Y enlazaré mi piel a la forma en que respiras Porque quiero verme bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh Yo solo quiero verme bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh Déjame mostrarte como de orgullosa estoy de ser tuya Deja este vestido en un desastre sobre el piso Y seguiré viéndome bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh Confía en mi, puedo llevarte allá Confía en mi, puedo llevarte allá Confía en mi, confía en mi, confía en mi (A$AP Rocky) Aguarda un minuto, amor Porque no trato de arruinar tu imagen Como en un desastre de esposas triples Tropezando en la ciudad, subiendo tu cierre Bajando tu pantalón, como si no hiciera nada No trato de arruinar tu figura Y no trato de meterte en problemas Pero la forma en la que me tocabas en el club Frotando mi miniatura La firma de John Hancock Cada momento que estoy aquí, se lo que ella siente a través de ello Y cada momento que tenemos a nuestros chicos en las noticias No te preocupes por la muchedumbre y no te preocupes por la siguiente chica Ellos aman la forma en que vistes y no tienes mierda sobre ti El premio mayor, dale al premio mayor (whoo!) Sólo hice una mala señorita sin las inyecciones en el culo (whoo!) Te ves bien chica, sabes que lo hiciste bien, ¿No? Te ves bien chica, a puesto a que se siente bien, ¿No? Yo solo quiero verme bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh Nene, déjame ser buena para ti, buena para ti, uh-huh Déjame mostrarte como de orgullosa estoy de ser tuya Deja este vestido en un desastre sobre el piso Y seguiré viéndome bien para ti, bien para ti, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh Uh-huh, uh-huh Confía en mi, confía en mi, confía en mi Composición La canción fue escrita por Selena Gomez, Julia Michaels y Justin Tranter, fue producida por Sir Nolan y Nick Monson, y fue co-producida por A$AP Rocky y Hector Delgado. Good For You es un ritmo mid-tempo, el pop slow jam, que contiene elementos de electro y R&B. Se comprende por instrumentos de percusión, cajas de ritmos, un sintetizador transparente, y bajo minimalista. Un registro oscuro y a ambiente, «Good For You» se observó a ser suave en el tono y distintos de los comunicados principalmente con influencias emergentes de Gomez; además contiene un toque de hip hop/rap. Con una melodía meandros, Selena solicita una técnica vocal y arrullos entrecortados, se calificado de "bochornoso" y "seductora" por muchos críticos musicales. Se comparó a la voz de Gomez en "Good For You" con la de Imogen Heap, Lana Del Rey, y Lorde. También está influenciada en las canciones de ASAP Rocky de acuerdo con las canciones de su álbum At.Long.Last.A$AP. El contenido lírico de la canción contiene un tema de «confianza en sí mismo, y actuar como un ruego», con Selena Gomez cantando el gancho, «I just wanna look good for you, good for you» — en español: «Sólo quiero lucir bien para ti, bien para ti» — sus letras tratan específicamente sobre «ser agradable y ser el complemento perfecto para su pareja». Recepción comercial El tema debutó en el número nueve de la principal lista de éxitos de los Estados Unidos, Billboard Hot 100, con 179 000 copias legales vendidas. Con esto, Gomez automáticamente consiguió su tercer top 10 en el conteo, luego de que tanto «Come & Get It» como «The Heart Wants What It Wants» alcanzaran el sexto puesto en 2013 y 2014, respectivamente. Debutar dentro de los diez primeros convirtió a «Good for You» en la segunda canción debutante en el top 10 del año, luego de «Sugar» de Maroon 5, que debutó en el número ocho en enero del 2015. Además, es el primer tema de una mujer que debuta entre los diez primeros desde «Shake It Off» de Taylor Swift, que llegó directamente al número uno en septiembre de 2014. Simultáneamente, gracias las descargas recibidas en su primera semana, «Good fo You» debutó en la cima de la lista Digital Songs, que cuenta las ventas digitales semanales de las canciones. Gracias a esto, tanto Gomez como A$AP Rocky consiguieron su primer número uno, y este fue el primer debut de una mujer en el primer puesto del año; el anterior había sido «Blank Space» de Taylor Swift en noviembre de 2014. Semanas después de haber debutado, la canción mejoró su posición y llegó hasta el número seis, aun sin haber sido promocionada. Luego de haber caído hasta el número siete, «Good For You» volvió a subir y llegó hasta el número cinco; el primer top 5 de Gomez y Rocky. A menos de un mes de haber sido lanzada, la canción ya había vendido 308 000 copias solo en los Estados Unidos, y rápidamente consiguió un disco de platino por parte de la RIAA. Fuera de los Estados Unidos, se impuso como una de las canciones más exitosas de Gomez. Vídeos musicales El principal vídeo musical de «Good for You» fue dirigido por Sophie Muller, e incluye una versión diferente de la canción en la que no aparece ASAP Rocky. Gomez lo publicó el 26 de junio en su cuenta oficial de VEVO. El vídeo musical es minimalista, pues Gomez quería reflejar la versión inicial del tema, que no incluía al rapero. Las tomas consisten en la cantante utilizando una camisa blanca y se le ve tomando una ducha, en el sofá y en una habitación vacía mientras canta el tema. Para explicar la trama del vídeo, Gomez dijo que: «Es muy de jeans y una camiseta, momentos en los que una mujer está sumida en sus pensamientos, o en un momento en el que está en esta pequeña furia loca. Simplemente captura cosas reales que las mujeres hacen. Hay un montón de cosas que las mujeres hacen que son sensuales que simplemente no son la típica y barata forma de ser sexy». El 19 de agosto de 2015, ASAP Rocky publicó una versión explícita del vídeo en su canal en Youtube. En esta, se incluyen los versos del rapero, y este aparece mediante pantallas con la imagen de Gomez detrás, asimismo, se ven imágenes de la naturaleza, fuego y carros explotando. Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos